Government of the New Germanic Empire
The Parliament of the New Germanic empire. This parliament governs the goings on within the NGE and has only one permanently held seat, which is the seat of the Emperor Lukas Hoffmann. The Current Officials are listed below: *Upper Tier **Upper Tier Grand Master ***Lukas Hoffmann **Delegate of the Land ***Lance Bauer (OKP) **Delegate of Trade ***Samuel Parker (TIN) **Delegate of Law ***Ferdinand Reinhard (OKP) **Delegate of Culture ***Paul Richter (CHD) **Delegate of Industry ***Killian Bach (TIN) **Delegate of Technology ***Walbert Rothstein (TIN) **Delegate of Foriegn Relations ***Finlay Zimmerman (DNP) **Delegate of Health ***Katharina Köhler (CHD) **Delegate of Service ***Elsa Fischer (OKP) **Warmaster ***Otto Hartmann (DNP) **General of the Land ***Barrett Faust (DNP) **Admiral of the Sea ***Maximilian Wolf (OKP) **Marshall of the Air ***Henry Eisenburg (DNP) __ToC__ Government Delegates There are 10 Delegates within the government of the NGE. Each handle different aspects of the nation and control what can be done in those areas. They all work together to keep the nation running. Here is a listing describing what each Delegate handles and controls: Delegation of the Land Deals with food and the environment. This delegation is specifically for dealing with feeding the nation, regulating the environment and keeping things environmentally friendly and it also preserves certain areas of land so that specific habitats and places are saved from industrialization. Delegation of Trade Deals with finance and trade. This delegation controls the nations budget and sets up and manages trading with other nations. It can alter the budget for each delegation at the end of the elections. Delegation of Law Deals with law and the police. This delegation can create, change and obselete laws they also assign the police to certain areas and a majority of them must sign any legal document for it to be passed. Delegation of Culture Deals with cultures and religions. This delegation makes sure that certain festivals are organised and that historical places, objects and events are recorded or aquired and kept safe, they also keep centres of culture open and running. Delegation of Industry Deals with industry and buisnesses. This delegation sponsors businesses and works with industrys so that they are benefitting the nation. Delegation of Technology Deals with research and power. This delegation funds research projects and makes sure that the nation is powered and making sure that the country is keeping its technology up to date with other nations. Delegation of Foreign Relations Deals with foreign relations. This delegation works with other nations and acts as the voice for the country during times of peace and war, it sets up friendly contact with nations that are of interest to the NGE. Delegation of Health Deals with health care. This delegation makes sure that hospitols and other health services are operating to their maximum ability and invests money into medical research for the general populace. Delegation of Service Deals with transport and communication. This delegation handles public transport and maintains phone lines and other forms of communication, it also puts money into new communication technologys. Delegation of War Deals with the armed forces. This delegation controls the armed forces and can declare war and mobilize troops at will. Category:New Germanic Empire